Moonlight
by MulderAndScully
Summary: Struggling to make friends in her new school, besides her cousin Chloe, Lily Lane joins the school paper. While on a story, she is saved by the mysterious Edward Cullen. Now she thinks she's found her headline. But what happens when she falls for Cullen?
1. Chapter One: Home Coming

**Chapter One: Home Coming**

Lily stepped into the busy arrivals hall of Port Angeles Airport in Washington. After over an hour in the air being stuck next to a snoring man, she was glad to have some peace. The flight had been a rough one, with the cries of hungry babies, angering couples, and not to mention the continuous turbulence. Now, armed with her over packed suitcase and a worn denim bag, Lily went in search of a coffee shop. Some coffee and some me time, she thought to herself. That was the perfect remedy to a rough ride. Then the moment was shattered.

"Lil!" cried the high pitched shriek from the short, bleached blonde as she waved with ecstasy. Lily tugged back a stray of strawberry-blonde hair and crossed the busy airport terminal. A meek wave was all she could muster.

"Hey Chloe," she gasped as her cousin squeezed the life out of her with one of her bear hug.

"I've missed you so much," Chloe sniffed trying to hold back her tears.

"Yeah, me too. It's been a long time."

Chloe released her grasp and circled like a vulture. "God, you've changed so much."

Lily stood uneasy as Chloe continued to scan her from head to toe. What was the big deal? Lily had never though herself to be exceptional pretty with her heart-shaped face and petite features. She was slender but not unhealthily thin even though her skin was quite pale.

"I really like your outfit," Chloe remarked staring at Lily's combination of a yellow t-shirt, purple jacket and worn jeans. She wasn't quite sure if her cousin was being honest or just making small-talk after all these months.

"I haven't seen you in ages, not since….." and she stopped dead mid-sentence at the sickening expression on Lily's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Its fine, you didn't mean it. Look, it's time to move on. Anyway, I'm here now and I'll be here for a while."

"Is that a promise or a threat," Chloe smiled lightly.

Lily smiled but didn't reply which caused an eerie silence to fall over them.

Chloe bit her lip, "So … are you hungry or do you feel like doing shopping or …?"

"No Chloe, I'm fine. I think the sooner I get to the house the better."

"Ok," she smiled taking Lily's suitcase and beginning to walk towards the exit. "So, how are you… after it all?"

"Good, better," she lied half believing what she was saying. Lily had always been a bad liar but she had been practicing that saying for months since the car crash.

Chloe opened the passenger door and Lily slid quietly in. She heard the click and sound of baggage being thrown into the backseat. Chloe jumped into the driver seat, turn the keys and pulled out of the airport The rest of the journey was pretty quite. Chloe talking about Forks and how much it has changed since Lily left. After a while, Chloe became bored of holding the conversation and turned the radio on low. She known that once Lily got to her old house and saw her mother things would get better. She was literally like a flower; a lily that just needed time to bloom. Give her some time, she said to herself.

*

Roughly, seventy-five minutes later they arrived in the town Forks, Washington. A small town with a population of just 3120 people, Forks was known to be one of the rainiest places in all of the United States. A constant cover of dark, gloomy clouds hung over the town.

The drive through town was less reminiscent that Lily had originally thought. She had expected childhood memories to come flooding back, like some sort of tidal wave. But no luck to both her dismay, and comfort.

Lily sighed and began to rub her purple Amethyst necklace, a habit she had of doing when she became nervous or embarrassed. "Home sweet home," she whispered.

It wasn't long before Chloe pulled up outside Lily's old house. Lily immediately knew it. It hadn't changed in the five years since she had been gone. Plus, her mother's shop "Isis" was still there; located in what used to be the garage.

With the car at a halt, Chloe turned and asked "Ready?" with which only a nod was given as a reply. She smiled before grabbing the bags from the backseat and headed into the house.

Lily sat there in the car, staring at her new home. It'll be just like old times, she though. But then the hard reality kicked in, this time dad wouldn't be here. She got out of the car, and stared at the cream colored, two-storey house. With a deep breathe, Lily folded her arms and walked into the house.

She looked around the hallway, the same color is had been five years ago. It lasted about fifteen steps before it opened up into a brightly-lit kitchen. The kitchen had all the usual household objects along with several countertops and a small table tucked neatly into the corner.

Lily walked into the kitchen and the sweet smell of vanilla filled her nostrils. A pot of herbal tea lay on the table, four teacups placed around it. Surrounding the small table were three smiling faces; one was Chloe, another Julianne Mason.

Julianne was the 30-something year old best friend of her mother who had always been Lily's own personal agony aunt. Her fiery red hair was cut short, the length down to her shoulders which surprised Lily, who was used to seeing her as this wild child who ran off to see Aerosmith and Gun n' Roses weekly.

The third was a smiling woman, whose face radiated in the natural sunlight. Her angelic face was so warm and inviting behind her tied up, sandy blonde hair. Her slender figure was dressed in a Led Zeppelin t-shirt with worn jeans and her hands were armed with bangles and rings.

"Hi Mom," smiled Lily, and this smile wasn't forced.


	2. Chapter Two: Reunion

**Chapter Two: Reunion**

The blonde woman smiled and a tear ran down her cheek as she looked upon Lily. So grown up she was, her hair was longer, blonder even. A radiate vision here daughter had grown into, she thought.

"Hi baby," she whispered in her ear as she hugged Lily. This time the affection was returned with a tight embrace. Everything seemed perfect to Lily; the smell of vanilla from her mother's hair, the soothing jingle of wind chimes at the window, this warm embrace.

"Don't smother the child Piper!" Julianne smirked.

"Welcome home," Piper whispered before kissing Lily's forehead and breaking the hug. Her sea blue eyes were still fixed upon her daughter even as she moved away.

"Glad to be back, mom."

"It's good to see you, Little Lil," Julianne smiled giving her a quick hug and a peck on the check.

"You know I hate that name…Miss Moore," giggled Lily with a devilish smirk.

"Oh, do you hear your daughter giving me cheek," she whinged at Piper.

"Please, you deserve it, you old bat. Right Lily, would you like to unpack straight away or eat. It doesn't matter because we are indulging ourselves in pizza. I think this reunion deserves a treat."

"I think I should unpack, my poor suitcase is about to burst. I might even get a small sleep in, it was a long flight."

"Yes, of course. Go ahead," Piper smiled with reassurance.

"Is it the...same room?" Lily asked in curiosity.

"Yes darling, I even had your room repainted and everything."

"Oh yeah, she hasn't stopped decorating it since you said you wanted to move here! First it was blue, then green, then…" Julianne teased while poking Piper.

"Well at least I made an attempt," she countered.

"I did!" Julianne said, her voice becoming high-pitched in defence.

"True, true. You made a cake, which you forgot bring," joked Piper causing the room to laugh at Julianne who's face was turning a ruby red.

"She's a regularly Martha Stewart," Chloe giggled.

"Watch your mouth, I'll have you cursed!" Julianne retaliated. "But…I did bring you a gift," she smiled as she handed Lily a packet. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied with a purple ribbon. Probably a book, lily thought judging by it's weight.

"Thanks…," Lily beamed. "Chloe are you coming?"

"Yeah," Chloe smiled grabbing her purse before following Lily up the wooden stairs and into her old bedroom.

Both women were left in the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Pip?" Julianne asked moving to her friend's side.

Piper wiped a small tear from her eye, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Look, she's back now. Come on don't cry," she replied putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

*

Upstairs, Lily was stunned at the sight before her. The once baby pink room was now a deep purple. The walls were lined with several glow-in-the-dark stars and moons. Aroma candles of different scents were scattered around the room. New flower-patterned linen lay on the beds, opposite that were bookshelves. They were filled with Lily's favourite authors, books on art, history, Shakespeare plays and much more.

Lily sat on the lounge seat built into the window and looked out on to the street below, in front of the house. Several cars passed, some drivers even looked up to see her. They probably already know about me from mom, she said to herself.

"What do you think?" Chloe asked breaking the complete silence that filled the room.

"It's perfect," she beamed looking around the magnificent room.

"Great!" she smiled back delighted with the approval. "Right, I'll love you but leave you. Let you get some rest. Tomorrow, I'll be here in the morning to collect you for school. And then you'll start your first day of Forks High School."

Lily moaned in distaste.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Chloe remarked as she opened the bedroom door.

"I bet."

"You'll be fine, see you tomorrow." And with that Chloe left the room and closed the door behind her.

Lily stared out the window as it began to rain. She followed the rain droplet as it slowly made it's way down to the bottom of the window pane.

Great, Forks High School!" she muttered to herself. It was March, middle of the school year. Great, she thought with sarcasm.

She moved and picked up the packet Julianne had given to her. She lay on her bed and began to unwrap the gift. As she thought, it was a book. A large black leather book, bound with red ribbon. A sliver pentagram was engraved on the spine of the book.

Lily looked puzzled; it was a grimoire, a manual of black magic, literally a spell book.

She opened the first page and was met by a message written in ink, under the title "Book of Shadows." It read:

_Hope this helps explain some things for you in the future. See page 127,_

_Julianne._

And with certain curiosity, Lily flicked to page 127. The text was written in a deep red ink, and on the opposite page was an ink drawing of a young woman, looking mesmerized into a small pond of water. But, instead of the woman's reflection was the reflection of an elderly woman holding a knife. The title of the article read: "Divination."

Lily smirked at the book, before closing it and placing it under the bed, where she knew it would gather dust. Why would Julianne give her such a book? Why would she need to know about divination? She wasn't a bloody psychic. Lily's head sparked unanswerably questions. Then, she moved it to the back of her mind and settled on the task at hand.

"Right," she muttered to herself. "Better get this room in order." And with that she pulled her over packed suitcase onto the bed and unzipped it.


End file.
